Ama Lo Que Se Desvanece
by Kialandi
Summary: "El hombre está enamorado, y ama lo que se desvanece." Traducción del oneshot de Lomonaaeren.


_**Nombre original: **Loves What Vanishes_

_**Autora: **Lomonaaeren_

_**Traductora: **Kialandi_

_**Summary:** "El hombre está enamorado, y ama lo que se desvanece."_

_**N/A:**_ _El título proviene de una línea del poema de Yeats "Mil novecientos diecinueve": "El hombre está enamorado, y ama lo que se desvanece." Las citas en cursiva utilizadas en la historia, provienen, en orden, de Hamlet, el poema "¡Ah! Girasol" de William Blake, el poema "Oda a un Ruiseñor" de John Keats y de una fuente que yo misma inventé._

_**N/T:**_ _Les advierto que es un fic con un discutible final infeliz, y es muy enigmático, así que les recomiendo que se concentren en la lectura._

**Ama Lo Que Se Desvanece**

Draco y Harry no tenían mucho. Llegaban a casa cada noche a un apartamento vacío sin decoración, porque eso era lo que podían pagar luego de que los padres de Draco lo desheredaron por salir con el Niño-Que-Vivió. (La fortuna que los padres de Harry le dejaron no era tan grande después de todo, y la mayor parte de la fortuna Black estaba atada a artefactos de magia oscura que eran ilegales a la venta, y era anatema que Harry los use.) Se alimentaban de muchas comidas que tenían sopa y pan y fideos. Algunas veces se dormían en el medio del sexo, porque el toque de las almohadas suaves en la nuca de alguno de los dos era demasiado. Draco nunca supo lo que sucedía antes de desear dormir con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero tenían amor.

Harry, dado vuelta y riéndose en el medio de una cama empapada de sol por haber tratado de alcanzar distraídamente sus anteojos en la mesita de luz y olvidándose de que la cama estaba en el camino y cayendo en ella, y Draco riéndose con él por el disfrute puro de la diversión-

Draco llegando a casa hecho una furia, gritando sobre un rival celoso que trató de impedirle obtener su maestría en Pociones y había arrojado los ingredientes equivocados en su caldero, y Harry acercándose y abrazándolo, sin siquiera recordarle que él solía hacerle lo mismo en Hogwarts-

Harry parado frente a sus amigos con el rostro pálido mientras les explicaba serenamente que estaba enamorado de Draco y que lo había estado desde aquél crepúsculo iluminado por la luz de la luna donde lo había visto caminando lentamente fuera de las Tres Escobas y preguntándose si debía entrar, y que si a Ron y a Hermione no les gustaba, que podían _irse_-

Draco sosteniendo la cabeza de Harry entre sus brazos mientras vomitaba inevitablemente durante la recuperación de una maldición de las Artes Oscuras que casi había destruido su cuerpo y sí había terminado destruyendo su carrera como Auror-

Los dos haciendo el amor, retorciéndose en la cama como un par de serpientes excitadas en apareamiento, hasta que Harry los estabilizaba con un empuje de sus manos contra la cabecera y embestidas firmes dentro del cuerpo de Draco, su rostro iluminado con la estimulación pura que sentía cuando volaba-

A lo largo, alrededor, y coronándolo en el medio, había amor.

Y si Draco algunas veces pensaba que los recuerdos temblaban y se desgastaban en los bordes y que no podía captar el ángulo exacto de la luz del sol en una imagen o la sensación de las sábanas en otra, ¿qué importaba? Siempre tenía nuevos recuerdos para crear.

* * *

><p><em>Está el romero, que es para la conmemoración; reza, ama, recuerda.<em>

* * *

><p>Draco nunca supo exactamente cómo sucedió, o por qué. Incluso las explicaciones de Harry más tarde no se lo pudieron aclarar. Tuvo que confiar en su <em>propia <em>explicación, la cual empezaba así-

Estaba parado fuera de las Tres Escobas en una noche clara de luna llena, mirando fijamente el pub y escuchando las voces y risas que emergían de él. El deseo fervoroso y simple de su corazón en ese momento, era el de simplemente poder entrar al pub, corresponder las inclinaciones de cabeza de la gente a su alrededor, y ordenar una bebida.

Pero Madam Rosmerta se había negado a dejar volver a entrar a Draco desde que recordó, o se dio cuenta, de que había usado el Imperius en ella. Y con el modo en el que Draco se sentía aquellos días, ni siquiera podía culparla por ser tan dura. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, exhaló brusca y rápidamente, y se empezó a voltear-

—Malfoy.

La voz de Harry tenía una suavidad que Draco nunca había escuchado anteriormente, pero igual levantó la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás, porque la única cosa que podía pensar sobre lo que había inspirado esa suavidad era pena, y él no quería _eso_ tampoco. Harry estaba de pie a tres pasos de distancia, observándolo con ojos verdes grandes y redondos. Y Draco se desfallecía cuando se trataba de Harry por primera vez desde la guerra, porque había mantenido sus sentimientos crecientes hacia el otro hombre escondidos. La brillantez de esos ojos mostraba compasión.

—Potter, —dijo de todos modos, porque probablemente Harry había venido de salvar a un gatito a medio ahogar, o algo así, y la compasión no la sentía por él.

Harry se mordisqueó el labio superior, cosa que Draco luego aprendió que era un hábito que tenía cuando se sentía inseguro. Luego, aspiró la mitad del aire de la región para respirar profundamente. —¿Querías ir a por una bebida? —preguntó, señalando las Tres Escobas.

Por lo menos eso le dio a Draco una salida fácil para la amargura y rabia que sentía. Rodó los ojos y emitió un sonido de burla. —Oh, _sí_, Potter, —dijo. —He hecho un espléndido trabajo en mantenerme alejado del hospital desde la guerra—- en realidad no; un hechizo lanzado por alguien que había perdido su familia por los Mortífagos había destruido todos los huesos de sus extremidades y lo había puesto en San Mungo durante dos semanas-—¿y ahora quieres que entre a un lugar donde seguramente me descuartizarán? No, gracias. —Se volteó, ahora seguro de que tenía que irse. Se estaba tornando demasiado transparente si Harry, el maestro de la franqueza, podía ver a través de él.

—Lo que quería decir, —dijo Harry, y su voz armoniosa resonaba como los pasos del unicornio que Draco había querido rescatar en su sexto año, durante sus momentos más débiles, cuando podía creer en idiotez sentimental como esa, —es que podrías tomar algo bajo mi protección.

Draco miró sobre su hombro y puso su mejor cara de burla. Con o sin su fuerte atracción hacia Harry, seguía teniendo su orgullo. —No necesito tu protección.

—Sí la necesitas.

Y ese fue el momento crucial, el momento en el que las cosas giraban alrededor de Draco y caían en un nuevo alineamiento. Nadie le había dicho la simple verdad desde hace más de un año. Sus padres iban por ahí con ceños fruncidos frágiles y pequeños, o sonrisas en sus rostros, pretendiendo que nada estaba mal. Sus conocidos les daban la espalda o se apuraban para alejarse de ellos. Las mujeres y hombres con los que Draco había tratado de iniciar una relación amorosa, se alejaban de un casual roce de manos, pero se acurrucaban bajo la protección de su brazo cuando les hablaba de su fortuna. Y le había escrito treinta cartas a Harry Potter declarándole sus sentimientos, explicándolos y rogándole por una oportunidad, y las había destrozado, furioso consigo mismo por descender a tal nivel.

Era verdad. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba la protección de alguien. Necesitaba a alguien, justo en ese entonces, que se interpusiera entre él y el mundo.

—Sí —dijo.

Harry lo miro fijamente por un instante con aturdimiento; luego le dijo que había estado absolutamente seguro de que no iba a aceptar. Después, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro como un cometa, y dio un paso hacia delante para extender su mano.

Draco se la estrechó y la sacudió de manera amistosa, y luego se dirigieron hacia la puerta de las Tres Escobas, hacia el olor de cerveza de manteca y whiskey de fuego y amistad.

Algunas veces pensaba que en cambio olía a papel quemado; algunas veces el recuerdo se enroscaba raramente en su cabeza y se asociaba con un desprecio que no había tenido razón alguna para sentir en ese momento. Pero luego recordaba el modo en el que Harry le indicó su camino, y el papel caía hecho cenizas al fuego.

* * *

><p><em>Ah Girasol hastiado del tiempo.<em>

_El que cuenta las pisadas del Sol:_

_Buscando aquel dorado y dulce clima_

_Donde concluye el camino del viajero..._

* * *

><p>La primera vez que hicieron el amor, Harry fue el dominante.<p>

Fue algo que Draco jamás pensó en dejarle hacer a alguien. Su primera experiencia de sexo con un hombre siendo pasivo había sido desastrosa. Sudor y apuro y terquedad, y sangre y terminó atendiendo un culo lastimado y un corazón herido. No había razón para arriesgarse a sufrir eso otra vez, pensó, especialmente con el hombre que realmente deseaba. En algunas maneras, la pasión que había concebido hacia Harry parecía haber estado fuera de peligro. Después de todo, no habría tenido la oportunidad de satisfacerla, así que podía dejar que se reproduzca en su mente de cualquier manera que quisiese.

Pero ahora Harry mordisqueaba su cuello y se frotaba contra él, y había usado un hechizo que conjuraba un lubricante que olía a almizcle de rosas. Draco se rió y lo acusó de tener experiencia; Harry movió sus caderas y le contestó:

—Era una práctica para esta vez contigo.

Eso calló a Draco lo suficiente como para que Harry inserte unos dedos dentro suyo y para que luego descubra algo inesperado sobre sí mismo – realmente, realmente le _gustaba _ser penetrado, cuando se hacía lo suficientemente lento como para descubrir su próstata, y cuando su amante murmuraba, y se reía entre dientes, y jadeaba de disfrute. Draco pudo abrir sus propios ojos, con gran esfuerzo, y encontró los de Harry posados reverentemente sobre su rostro, ávidamente devorando cada expresión que Draco le mostraba.

Era todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había deseado.

Harry hacía el amor de la misma manera con la que peleaba Señores Tenebrosos: con determinación y un uso de su cuerpo y ser tan concentrado que Draco se estremecía y tenía espasmos bajo suyo por la expresión de su rostro mas que por la fuerza pura de sus embestidas. Y se movía en varios ángulos que Draco no sabía que eran posibles, hasta que se aferró de él y largó un torrente de palabras ininteligibles salvajemente y se vino con una fuerte contracción de sus músculos internos, como si lo hubiese atravesado un rayo.

Harry se vino como una idea tardía, más involucrado con besos húmedos en su cuello que con su propio cuerpo. Draco solo supo sobre el orgasmo de Harry porque el moreno se detuvo por un momento y exhaló una corriente de aire sobre su garganta.

Luego se tumbó sobre Draco, y continuó con los besos.

Y fue el cumplimiento del deseo, y fue el cumplimiento de los sueños, y fue tanta perfección que ciertas pequeñas decepciones se desvanecieron en la previa insignificancia.

* * *

><p><em>Mi corazón duele, y un pesado letargo aflige<em>

_Mis sentidos, como si cicuta hubiese bebido,_

_O vaciado algún opio_

_Hace un minuto, y hacia el Leteo yo me hundiera..._

* * *

><p>—¿Pero por qué te estás yendo?<p>

—¿Por qué crees?

Y esto no estaba bien, no estaba _bien, _porque Harry estaba hablando con la mandíbula apretada, su cabeza inclinada hacia el baúl que estaba llenando, y su cabello negro cayendo en su rostro como sombras de cuchillos. Draco se le acercó y le agarró el brazo. Al menos eso _hizo_ que Harry le preste atención, su cabeza levantándose, y su respiración explotando en un hambriento gruñido de rabia.

—Porque —Harry dijo, —me dijiste que necesitabas el amor de tus padres más que el mío, y que si no se comprometían y me aceptaban en tu vida, que querías que me vaya. Querías que estemos en una relación con cierta distancia, y que pretendamos ignorarnos mutuamente durante la vida diaria. Porque no podía apoyarte _en el estilo de vida al que estabas acostumbrado_. —Su voz chasqueó como un látigo, y Draco se estremeció ante el azote. —No voy a querer eso, Draco. No soy el secreto de nadie. Saldré contigo y te amaré, pero solo en público, a la luz del día.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su peso se apoye completamente en el brazo de Harry. El moreno suspiró y se volteó para mirarlo, tratando de liberar su brazo para cruzarlo sobre su pecho. Pero Draco se siguió aferrando de él, y se arrodilló en el suelo, contemplándolo, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

_Dios, fue como el momento en el que le había escrito a Harry, y Harry le había contestado para decirle que no _podía, _y Draco se había arrojado-_

—No recuerdo haber dicho esas cosas —Draco declaró apresuradamente. —No las dije. O tal vez las murmuré dormido y las estaba diciendo en una pesadilla, una pesadillosa versión de mí. Te amo, Harry. Siempre te he amado. Incluso el odio que sentía hacia ti en el colegio solo era amor, disfrazado —Acarició sus manos ansiosamente y las subió hasta el codo de Harry, sintiendo la cálida, viva piel bajo ellas, tan cálida como los sueños. —Por favor, tienes que quedarte conmigo. Tienes que entender que no quise decirlo. _Tienes _que hacerlo.

—Estabas dormido en ese momento —Harry murmuró, y ahora un ceño fruncido iluminaba su rostro.

—Sí, sí lo estaba —Draco dijo. —Estoy dormido todo el día, o lo estaba, hasta que tú entraste en mi vida —Inclinó su cabeza y acarició la rodilla de Harry con ella. —Por favor, esto era todo lo que quise. Quiero esto más que ser maestro de Pociones. Tienes que quedarte conmigo.

Harry tocó su cabeza por un instante, recorriendo con una mano el cabello de Draco, y luego cayó de rodillas y unió sus labios con los del rubio. Era como una dosis de agua fría luego de una muerte por sed cercana. Draco jadeó en su boca y tomó sus hombros, y la lengua de Harry se deslizó y pintó promesas tranquilizadoras, hábiles, y brillantes a lo largo de sus dientes.

—Sí —Harry susurró. —Ahora me acuerdo. Me había olvidado. Yo fui el que soñó esas palabras, no tú. Tus sueños no interrumpirían tu vida de aquella manera. —Deslizó consoladoramente sus manos desde los brazos de Draco hasta sus hombros, y lo sostuvo. —Estoy aquí, Draco, y te cuidaré en caso de que tengas algún otro mal sueño.

Draco le sonrió. —¿Sin importar cuán malos se tornen?

—Sin importar cuán malos se tornen. —Harry bajó la cabeza y lo besó nuevamente. —Siempre te cuidaré, Draco. ¿Por qué otro motivo existo?

* * *

><p><em>...conocidas propiedades del romero, girasoles y cicuta combinadas, hacen una poción que le 'da el sueño al soñador.' Lo que esto significa, no podemos estar seguros, ya que nadie hizo esta poción en unos años, y es regularmente excluida de la mayoría de los libros utilizados para entrenar estudiantes casuales en el arte. Incluso a maestros de Pociones, otras notas en el proceso de elaboración dicen, les resultaría difícil sobreponerse a la poción y utilizarla de la manera en la cual se tiene que utilizar en vez de morir de inmediato- y si sus voluntades fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para lograrlo, "quizás no retornen a las tierras del despertar"...<em>


End file.
